New place New friends, Right?
by Creepypastagirl103
Summary: The old animatronics are moving to a bigger location. There are many emotions though all this, and hopefully they make new friends. Okay i know that fnaf one comes after fnaf two, but im doing it the other way around. Foxy X Chica ... Bonnie X Chica.


A cold breeze of winter blow inside of the old pizzaria's windows. The three main animatronics were walking around as they usually did. Foxy was walking back and forth inside the pirate's cove. Panic and racing thoughts going though his mind. The others were walking around unable to sit still.

Freddy FazBear's Pizza was closing on Friday, which was only three days from now. There was no night guard because he was fired last week, and no one wanted to work for only three days.

"Foxy? Will you please come out of there? We never see you anymore," Chica asked in a quiet, sweet voice.

"No lass. There 'tis no point of coming out. We won't even be here in what, three days?" Foxy's chest felt as if it was stabbed with several blades, when he relized what he said.

Chica looked at the squares on the floor and replied, "Even though we do not know what will happen to us, we can get though it together."

Foxy was silent. Chica, knowing that she would not get an answer, slowly made her way to Bonnie and Freddy. They had all placed themselves in chairs.

Bonnie asked, "Is Foxy alright? He will never see the cove again, and he spends almost all his time in there. Locked out from the world."

Chica glanced over at the cove, and knew that Foxy would never be the happy pirate he used to be ever agian. Chica was to sad to speak anymore. Bonnie got the message.

"Guys, lets just settle down, and get a hold of ourselves. Look on the bright side. If we move to a new location then we go there together. If we get scraped then they will find our human bodies, and start looking for who did it," Freddy said from the chair he was in.

A sound can from the cove, as if someone kicked a box. Bonnie stood up, walked over to Freddy and wispered, "you know how Foxy is when we talk about our muder. Just don't mention it, okay?"

Freddy sighed in return for a reply. The animatronics did not remember anything from before they turned into animatronics. The only thing they do remember is their muder, and their last few moments on earth.

~Time Jump~

The animatronics stood on the stage as the employee's got all of the stuff out of there. The old pizzaria was closing down tomorrow, and all they could do was watchas there home was being taken apart.

The worker' left a few hours later, and the all of the animatronics started to walk around... all exept Foxy.

Bonnie had a smile on his face as he jumped off the stage like a three year old. Freddy and Chica both had the same confused look on their faces.

"Why aren't you guys happy?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy stared at him like a murderer just walked in eating one of Chica's pizzas and asked where the bathroom was.

"Why on earth should we be happy? In case you did not realize we are losing our home tomorrow," Chica asked.

"Nope, I herd one of the employees saying that we are being taken to a new location. Also there will be more animatronics!" Bonnie said, laughing.

This news made Foxy's hears prick up. Maybe all hope was not lost after all, but then again they have lived here for countless years. Foxy sure was going to miss this place.

Foxy looked toward the entrance of his cove. Maybe he would go say hi to the others. Foxy's legs shook as he stood up, and the light blinded him when he finnally walked outside his cove.

"Foxy!" Chica screamed as her gaze landed on her love. She ran and jumped into his arms. Her heart felt warm as she huged him. It has been to long.

"Hey lass. No need to get all jumpy. I just overheard Lil' Bonnie over there about the news, and thought it was 'bout time I come out of that old cove."

Bonnie and Freddy smiled as they saw Foxy. They slowly made their way over to him, and Chica let go of him.

"Okay guys, we will need all our energy for the great adventure that lays before us. Lets all power down and let Foxy charge with us on stage," Freddy said as they all fell asleep.

 **sorry the ending sucked. I could not think of a good thing to end off with, all well, please review i want to hear your ideas!**


End file.
